Harry Potter Death Gods And Warcraft
by Cloud av
Summary: Harry Potter has had enough of Dumbledores manipulative and controlling ways and decides to take his life in his own hands during his 15 summer at dursley just after the dementor episode WOW Bleach HP Crossover but mainly HP-WOW crossover will be harem..
1. Prologue

_**Harry Potter gods and warcraft prologue**_

_**Harry James Potter was Furious.. like a raging volcano waiting to explode.. for just one two hours ago he had recived letters.. in normal case his friends would have been confused, why Harry Potter was angry at reciving letters at since that was his only contact to the magical world during summer at the dursley, his friends and more importanly his wrongly convicted god-father. Did i said magical world? yes i did you see Harry Potter is a wizard but he's not a normal wizard. Harry Potter is famous for defeating at halloween fourteen years ago one of the most evil wizard in history known as Voldemort or Tom Riddle.. and he had survived the killing curse Avada Kedavra with only a lighting shaped scar as proof of the deed. while alas Voldemort survived when the killing curse rebounded upon him but weakened without even a body Voldemort was forced to flee from brittain and Harry Potter was hailed as the Boy Who Lived. For 14 years it became a somewhat peace in the Magical World. but last school year Voldemort had used Harry's own blood among many other items in a ritual to restore his body, along with a servant know an peter pettigrew or wormtail as his nickname is, but Harry survived yet that encounter and managed to not only return to school's safety he also brought with him his dead school-mate Cedric Diggory, who also had been killed by Voldemort as he had no use of him and did not wanted anyone to know of his return but Harry Potter managed to escape and warn Albus Dumbledore. And even though the Minister Fudge refused to belive Voldemort was back atleast dumbledore knew. Had Harry Thought with relief at the time. But now when returning to privet drive 4 Harry Potter was completly isolated from the magical world mostly even more than ever and his friends could not even truly write anything to him giving any news or information at all, he was not even allowed to read the daily prophet on dumbledores orders since they might get spotted and interrupted. Harry Potter was however furious now since not more than just little over two hour ago he had to defend himself and his cousin dudley from Dementors with Magic, and was getting treated like a kid who had stolen candy's or something like that and the minister din't even seem to, *want* to allow him to have a trial but wanted to snap his wand directly and only the interference from dumbledore was even allowing him a trial, then one hour later dumbledore sends a letter saying he was to stay at his relatives house at all time no more wandering around the neightberhood and that broke Harry Potters dam of emotions having had enough of the old mans meddling and secrets and many other things. Harry Potter gathered his things in his trunks and went to sleep Harry had a plan to slip unnoticed out from privet drive and he was sure his uncle vernon would be more than happy enough to give him a ride to london if it meant getting rid of him for the reminder of the summer atleast. Many people's says the butterly effects can change things if one were to meddle with time well the truth is one thing can change a Lot of things if it is an important part enough, Harry would learn that and so much more in the coming days things he never would have imagined learning or getting even becoming friend with Voldemort would have been seen as more possibly than what lies in store for him..**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1.. a plan set in motion**_

_**Harry Potter woke up at in the morning the dursley were still asleep so Harry Got up and started to write up a list on what he needed to do and wrote the letter he was going to send and also have his uncle copying it sending it one more time so that he would get longer chance to find some charms to hide his identity and have hedwig stay behind untill one or 2 letter was sent after getting that done Harry decided it was time do go down and walked to the door taking the letter with him and his invisible cloak and trunk he left his trunk and cloak in the hall but din't meet his Aunt petunia in the kitchen apparently she was out chatting with her neighberhood friends however Uncle Vernon was sitting in the chair reading the news paper.. Harry Potter took a deep breath what he was going to ask was possibly the hardest part in this since he and his uncle rarely had gotten to any agreement but he steeled his resolve and said**_

_**"uncle Vernon may i speak with you about something important?" **_

_**Vernon dursley was used to many strange things happening lately even if he hated most of them and especially anything when it came to Harry Potter so there was little that could shock or suprise him**_

_**But when Harry Asked to speak with *HIM* about something *important* he was suprised but quickly shook it of and asked with a stern tone**_

_**"what do you want boy.. out with it quickly i got to go to work today so i don't want to be late."**_

_**Harry a quick breath and asked "Uncle to be straight you wish me out of house probably even more than i wish to leave correct?"**_

_**Vernon snarled "so what about it? those freaks force's you on us and there is nothing we can do about it!"**_

_**Harry quickly takes a breath and say's" i know you can't do anything about it normaly however you see i own something called an invisible mantle to put it in an easy way if i put it over me i would become invisible to the naked eye untill i take it off.. if i only did not had to walk to london i would have used it and taken my trunk already and been gone befor you would have had a chance to say anything to dumbledork and his friends.."**_

_**Uncle Vernon did not miss the statment with dumbledore name changed into an.. less appreciate name so.. he said irritated 'i see.. but i am not stupid boy.. i do sense a but.. so out with it..' **_

_**Harry said "if you agree to take my trunk into your bagage-space and i can hide myself under my mantle i might be able to dissapear for the rest of the summer if i can some way to change my appearence and you won't have to see me untill next school year as best or maybe even never again..''**_

_**Vernon dursley was thinking.. and made up his mind rather quicly.. and said "alright lets say i go along with your plan what is the chance me and my family won't get any blame?.." **_

_**Harry said" **__**that is no problem i can just fool everyone that i sneaked out and took a taxi to london a few house's away from here and left hedwig with instructions since she's a smart owl and they lack quite a bit common-sense no-one will notice anything out of place.. oh and by the way if you take these 3 letters and send them an extra time every 3 days with hedwig it will buy me more time to get up some kind of fake appearance you see im rather famous in my world and it would't be good if i was spotted.. dumbledork would get wind of it if i was and then it would be all over..''**_

_**Vernon was pleased with how things was going.. but something was bugging him.. why did the boy talked about his**__** KIND**__** like that he hated them with a passion?.. Vernon opened his mouth.. and asked the one single question that would change his look on Harry.."boy.. i mean.. Harry not that this is any of my bussiness.. but why are you suddenly treating those of your kind with such dislike..even almost hatred?..'' **_

_**Harry Potter was suprised at uncle vernon using his first name and not by distain at same time.. he could't do anything more in his shock than simply tell the entire truth and that was telling him of his life at his school and some of what had happened there and lastly he said **_

_**"Uncle Vernon why i am angry at them for the most part right now is many reasons.. first they assign me a guard ever day without telling me.. secound dumbledore know how much you and the rest of the dursley disliked having me here without a doubt as he actually had a spy/friend around here..the whole time i have lived here and did nothing to make sure i had a normal bedroom ect even though his most trusted people's told him certain things.. and also here read these letters it was yeasterdays letters those are the reasons i got and are so furiously upset.. mostly atleast"**_

_**Vernon took the letters.. and after reading the letters he was stunned while he and his family had been wery hard on the boy for using magic intentional or not and some other freakish/strange episodes happening because if him living with them and stuff but he had never punished the boy when he had actually done something good sure he had't given him any presents and they had forced him to live in a cupboard and but he had given him a better week-ends and such like when he had gotten good grades so during summer at the time when he still back then did normal/muggle school so did he not had to do as much chores nearly nothing att all because good grades meant he would get a respectable job and move out faster meaning they would get rid of him faster.. like yeasterday he got scott-off free even though he had used magic that he and his family absolutley hated when he realized he had saved his son dudley's life or well as he said soul but it was still the same to him.. even if Harry were to be part or the very reason his son dudley's life had come in danger in first place so had he atleast taken responsability and protected them both in the face of danger..**_

_**But these people seemed to treat him as if he had stolen money from a BANK or destroyed a CAR instead of doing the RIGHT THING and that opened up his eye's that Dumbledork as the boy called him has made his life as miserable as possibly seemingly without a real care in the world like with placing him in their care with just a letter that his wife's sister and her husband had been murdered and that treat in the letter that made his wife wery scared... after those thoughts Vernon dursley decided to help the boy to escape his 'jailors cluches' vernon suddenly saw the clock was getting a bit much and said "its getting late i need to be in work soon.. i agree to your plan i go and tell petunia now about our deal... i suppose you have packed already?" **_

_**Harry "yes they are in the hallway ready to be picked up..i go and put on the mantle and put my trunk in your bagage-space in the garage" **__**they both got up on that and walked out unknowingly to them both it would be the last conversation they ever had and in all irony's the most pleasant harry was pleased and uncle vernon as much if not even more and it all happend just because dumbledore could not be a little more informative and less controlling its almost ridicolous how the saying here goes**_

_**the more you try to controll over someone's life the bigger will the backslash be..**_


	3. Noteupdate

Hello dear readers, im sorry i haven't been updating any chapters or well anything at all these months,

it is just that i've been busy with a lot of stuff both personal and other stuff and under that time i sort of forgot to update and well i also have no beta-reader who can help me correct grammar and such.

A beta-reader seems to have been found:D stories will be upp earliest next week or this weekend,

i hope you all are still intrested to read in the near future cause it would be a real sad author here if you all walked a away when i finaly found a beta reader^^;.. and to celebrate im going to post 2 more Polls and

say thank you for having patience with me/signed Cloud or girls cluddie if u so badly want^^; if ur wonder why cluddie well some of my net-friends that are girls kinda started calling me that and the name just stuck kinda^^


End file.
